1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments relate generally to electronic messaging systems and methods. More specifically, one or more embodiments relate to systems and methods for providing status notifications during electronic messaging.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Messaging applications allow users to send and receive messages. Unfortunately, conventional application user interfaces make it difficult for a user to perceive who is actively participating in a messaging session. For example, once a message has been sent, the sender typically does not know if, or when, the intended recipient has seen the message. This may be because, for example, the intended recipient is not near a computing device, does not have the messaging application open, or has spotty network access. During a group communication session, these disadvantages are typically compounded due to the increased number of participants.
Some conventional messaging applications provide delivery and read receipts. For example, some messaging applications provide one or more checkmarks next a message to indicate whether the message has been delivered or read. More specifically, some applications display a first checkmark next to a message when the message is delivered and a second checkmark next to the message when the message is read. Other conventional messaging applications display a single checkmark next to the most recently read message. Additionally, some messaging applications include under the most recent message the name of any participants who have read the message.
While these improvements provide users with some context on whether a message has been received or seen, conventional messaging applications still have various drawbacks in relation to read and delivery receipts. For example, conventional messaging applications typically only provide read receipts for the latest message in a thread. Thus, a user may not be able to tell which less recent messages have been accessed. This is particularly true in the context of group conversations with multiple participants.
Furthermore, conventional messaging applications typically only provide a user with read receipts for messages sent by the user. In other words, conventional messaging applications typically fail to provide delivery or read receipts for messages sent by other users. As such, a user may not be able to decipher which messages sent by other group members have been read.
In addition to the foregoing, check marks and participant names can quickly clutter the graphical user interface (GUI) of the messaging application. The clutter is typically exacerbated in group messaging sessions that include more than a few participants. The clutter caused by conventional delivery/read receipts is also magnified when the GUI is presented on a hand-held or other device with a limited display size.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages with conventional electronic messaging applications and systems.